spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sponging Dead
The Sponging Dead was a zombie apocolsype TV show that lasted for 1 year. It follows SpongeBob and friend's efforts to survive in a post apocalyptic world. Episodes: 1-The New World SpongeBob wakes up on what seems to be a normal day. He gets an alert on his ClamPhone that a strange virus is going around the ocean, so he decides to get his flue shot since it's his day off. We then cut to Patrick, who wakes up in an ally after waiting all night for a new video game. He sees no-one else around and figures they already got their game. He then spots a trail of blood and several corpses. He gets freaked out and goes to the police. We cut back to SpongeBob, who is at the hospital with Squidward and Sandy, both there for their flu shot. Then Sandy spots a man looking quite sick next to her. He has yellow eyes and he has clearly turned. Just as a nurse comes to admit the man he bits her on the face and kills her. Then a group of guards come in and hit the man with batons. Patrick, acomepnid by police, rushes in to inform SpongeBob of the murders. Then the man from earlier kills several guards and they re-animate and the police begin to shoot them. The police take SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick and 10 more survives back to the police station, which has been turned into a pseudo-military camp. There the gang re-unites with Larry, Poppy Puff, Fred and Plankton. We cut to the Krabs' House, where Krabs and Pearl are hiding. Krabs boards up the house and the two listen to the radio. This virus has killed much of Pacifica, leaving Bass Vegas and Tentacle Acres in ruins. The Military has been mobilized. By now it is nearly night and the city lays in ruins. Back at the police station Captain Kennith McKeith tells the gang that the National Guard will be by in 3 days. Then SpongeBob spots Gary outside, trying to outrun three walkers. SpongeBob, against McKeith's and Sandy's warnings, rushes outside to save Gary. He does, but is nearly bitten. McKeith rants at SpongeBob for nearly getting himself killed. Back at Krabs' house the walkers have begun to smash the anchor. Krabs and Pearl take their most prized positions (money for Krabs, a Teenage Boy Museum guide for Pearl) and leave. 2-Survival The next day Krabs and Pearl make it to the police station. We cut to SpongeBob and Sandy in the basement. SpongeBob tells her he just wants this to go away. She tells him she feels the same way, but nothing can be done. Later we see McKeith speaking with Deputy Chief Jon Slugfish (Al was killed, sadly) and Officers Rob Jonson and Nancy O'Malley. Jon says they can't stay at the station and are prepping to build a new base. Later 7 big SWAT trucks transport the survivors to the new camp. This is part of Conch Street and the base's buildings are the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket, which is turned into the base's hospital. Krabs, looking to capitalize on the location, tries to re-open the Krusty Krab, but is angrily stopped by the others. After a couple days the National Guard arrives and some happiness begins to slightly return to the camp's inhabitants. The NG commander, Daniel Baldspring, take over from McKeith as the camp head. SpongeBob and the gang learn to use guns. 3-Betrayel McKeith, angry for not being in control, starts stockpiling weapons and food in a truck, obviously preparing to leave. He then decides to try to let the zombies in to kill Baldspring and the others. SpongeBob and Sandy catch him at midnight with wire cutters. He pulls a gun on them and tells them if they follow him, he'll let them live. SpongeBob kills McKeith and informs Baldspring. Angry, Baldsrping rounds up the last of the police to weed out any traitors. Meanwhile, Krabs, angry from being denied to start his business again, and quite drunk, takes the wire cutters from McKeith's body and opens the gate, Enraged, Baldspring orders Krabs dead as the guardsmen and police try to fend off the zombies. Squidward kills Krabs and the gang leaves the base with Rob and Jon, who is distraught after losing his fiance Nancy O'Malley. As they leave Bladspring bravely faces the zombies and kills many before he himself dies. 4-On The Road Everyone is sitting in a large RV the gang stole to take with them as Rob and Jon drive. It is night. We cut to SpongeBob's bedroom where he and Sandy are laying (Sandy doesn't need her air helmet or suit since Mermaid Man gave her barnacle lungs before the apocalypse). SpongeBob says he wishes he could go back in time and have this never happen, which gives Sandy an idea. We cut to the RV's living room where Pearl sits glaring at Squidward. Squidward asks why she is so mad and she replies "Because some random basterd killed my father." Squidward angrily tells her he had to do it, Krabs was nuts. Pearl then says he was drunk and wasn't in his right mind. We cut outside the RV where we see the abandoned highway with a few bodies and nothing else. We cut inside the RV's driving cabin where Jon and Rob are. Rob is driving. Jon says it isn't fair that he lost Nancy, and Rob says that he is very sorry for Jon. Back in the living room SpongeBob comes out to say that they need to stick together (since Poppy and Larry are pulling Pearl off Squidward) and not fight. Plankton says that he misses Karen, and SpongeBob says that they all miss someone, but they need to fouces on surviving. We cut to Patrick, who is sitting in his room holding a picture of Mindy. He says he wonders if she's okay. The RV stops infront of an abandoned gas station. Jon fills up the RV then fills up 10 gas cans while Larry and Fred provide protection. Suddenly zombies ambush them. Jon and Larry survive but Fred bravely sacrifices himself to save them. We cut to Sandy's room where she is working on some device. We cut to the kitchen where SpongeBob and Patrick are eating cereal and speaking. The next day the gang finds an empty small town and loots it for food, gas, guns and ammo. 5-New Friends The next morning we cut to pandemonium. People are shouting, guns are firing, and zombies are everywhere. We cut to earlier in the day. Around dawn SpongeBob is listening to a radio. Full of static, the announcer says that the Army will napalm the cities of Bikini Bottom, Los Fishoges, and Fishcago while a wall is built around the capital New Kelp City. SpongeBob calls a meeting in the living room and tells everyone they are to head to New Kelp since it's the only safe place left. Everyone agrees expect Pearl, who calls SpongeBob a retarded idiot. Squidward and Larry have to stop Sandy and Patrick from killing her out of rage. Sandy tells Pearl to sleep with one eye open. As the RV passes the ruins of Bass Vegas Larry (on driving duty) spots a small group of people hiding in a trailer. SpongeBob speaks with them and they reveal their names: Harold Fishton, age 32, species Fish Richerd Reginald, age 38, species Shark Sara Conner, age 34, species Fish SpongeBob, after Squidward checks them and confirms they have no wounds, allows them to join the gang since the RV has just enough room for them. Then, before they leave they are ambushed by zombies. Sara is killed in the pandemonium and the gang barley manages to escape. 6-The Traitor Later in the day, around 3:30pm, Pearl is sitting in her shared bunk bed room with Larry. She is still angry at SpongeBob and Squidward. She picks up a revolver and goes into Squidward's room where he is napping. She put the gun to his head, but before she can kill him she is attacked by Rich. Tied up in the living room with the entire gang (expect Harold who is driving), Sandy, Patrick and Squidward call for her to be killed. SpongeBob, furios with her betrayal, decides to kill her. Rich then finds beer bottles in her room. She is allowed to live but then SpongeBob bans all drinking and all the achohol is thrown out the RV. Later the gang is close to New Kelp when they have to go through Los Fishoges. They are surrounded by walkers but run them all over. Outside of the city Rob and Jon re-fuel and fill up 10 more gas cans and then the group is on its way. Sandy continues to work on her device, but she tells no-one, not even SpongeBob, what it does. 7-Regrets We cut to SpongeBob's room where he is sitting on the floor with Patrick. SpongeBob pulls a small black box out of his pants and tells Patrick that if this had never happened he could of- but before he can finish Larry rushes in to inform them a new radio report is on. In the living room the annocer tells everyone to aviode New Kelp since it was overrun by walkers when part of the wall was blown up. SpongeBob tells Rich (who is driving). Pulling out a map of Pacifica SpongeBob tells Rich to head to a small town called Fishington. Later, in the town, the gang finds an abandoned hospital. Despite fears from the gang it would be overrun, the gang finds out that it is empty. The hospital also has a dock that leads into a massive river surrounded by woods. SpongeBob says if need be they can steal a large yhact he found and escape down the river, which leads into the mountains. We cut to the hospital lobby where Gary, Poppy and Sheldon sit. Sheldon is crying at a photo of him and Karen with Chip. Sheldon says he hopes Chip is okay, wherever he is. Suddenly a voice says "Dad?" and a group of fish appear, led by a robot who turns out to be none other than Chip Plankton II. Sheldon is overjoyed to be re-united with his son. 8-New Beginnings 2 days later everyone is sort of happy. Patrick finds a large set of board games so the gang has something to do. Squidward and Rob get the electricity and water back on (though it must be used sparingly and all water comes from rain) so the gang can finally take showers. SpongeBob is practicing with guns in a storage room-turned-gun range when Pearl walks in. She tells him she still missis her father and is still upset at Squidward, but she tells him she is thankful he spared her. SpongeBob half smiles and tells her they need to stick together in this new world. Later in the day Sheldon and Chip introduce the new survivors to everyone: Timmy Rechid from Bikini Bottom, age 12, species Fish Norma Rechid from Bikini Bottom, age 37, species Fish (Timmy's mother) Norma says Fred was her husband who thought they were dead. She asks where he is but both her and Timmy are devisted when SpongeBob has to tell her he died heroicly. Then SpongeBob remebers them and they remember him and the others. The other newbies are: Squidbrett Octoson from Bass Vegas, age 44, species Octopus Vincent Van Trout from Fishcago, age 34, species Fish. SpongeBob welcomes the two newbies. 9-Give Me A Gun The next day Sandy, Norma and Timmy are outside at a supermarket looting it and bringing it back to a SUB Sandy stole. After nearly emptying the store they are ambushed by walkers. Just when it looks like Timmy is going to be ripped limb from limb Norma sacrifices herself and tells Sandy to take care of Timmy before being devoured. Timmy, in a mad rage, picks up a Uzi and lays waste to the zombies before being grabbed by Sandy and put into the truck. Back in the hospital Sandy informs the gang in the lobby, and everyone is clearly devastated. Pearl comforts Timmy, telling him she lost a parent too, and they form a bond. Later Sandy and Patrick are in the shooting range when Timmy walks in. He tells her he wants to learn how to use a gun. She tells him he's just a kid but he angrily tells her he watched his mother being torn apart limb from limb. Sandy protests, as does Patrick, but Timmy silences them by saying "Give me a gun." Later in SpongeBob's room Sandy is telling him her worries about Timmy. SpongeBob tells her he needs to know, and while he doesn't like the idea either, they need everyone to be able to defend themselves. He also says that yes kids in a normal world should be playing Super Bario and eating pizza, but this isn't the normal world anymore. 10-New Enemies, Old Enemies At the roof of the hospital Squidward and Larry are using binoculars to see any zombies. There are none, but Squidward spots Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, Sticky Fins Whiting and several other crooks. Squidward runs down to inform SpongeBob. Meanwhile at the dock Patrick is teaching Timmy how to fish (secretly wanting to keep him a kid a little longer) when Chip tells them of the situation. In the lobby SpongeBob tells the whole gang to arm themselves. Outside Man Ray tells DB that this is the perfect place. Armed, they proceed to the door, finding it boarded up. We cut to the roof, where Chip, armed with a sniper rifle, prepares to snipe them. He gets Whiting and 2 crooks before DB spots him and the crooks hide in a truck. Sheldon, having converted a MK-42 into a massive cannon for himself, uses it to kill a crook and injure Man Ray. SpongeBob, using the back door, shoots at Man Ray. Then a group of 7 crooks join Man Ray and they breach the hospital. Inside Squidward and Patrick kill 2 crooks before running upstairs. Man Ray's bitchey snotty girlfriend Connie, a human in a Ray suit, catchs and handcuffs poor Poppy and tells her old ladies don't get to survive in this world. SpongeBob comes out and kills her, freeing Poppy. Timmy, armed with an old MP-40, kills 3 crooks and pops (thus killing) DB. Ray, with his last 2 crooks, makes a run for it. The crooks are killed by Chip with his sniper, and SpongeBob kills Ray with a RPG. 11-Overrun Later in the day zombies begin to appear and are quickly and easily dispatched by Chip. Sandy shares her fears to SpongeBob that Man Ray and his group attracted them to the hospital. As the walker's numbers increase SpongeBob becomes worried about the hospital. He tells Patrick "If that SOB hadn't come we wouldn't be in this mess." As more walkers amas SpongeBob calls a meeting as Chip and Larry lay waste to the walkers. Spongebob tells every they have to leave. The gang stocks the yhact with everything they need and leave. It is night now. On the river the boat slowly head downstream. We cut to Sandy in her room, still working on her strange device. We cut to the deck of the boat where Jon and Rob are standing. Then Rob spots something and points to it. SpongeBob, coming above deck, sees it too and tells Squidward (the current driver) to stop. Everyone comes on deck and they spot it. "Holy shit." Rob says before we fade to black. 12-Return From The Dead The thing in the water is a raft piloted by none other than Eugene Harold Krabs. He raises a shotgun and points it at each of them. SpongeBob orders him to be reeled in. When he is his gun is takin away and SpongeBob orders everyone to point their guns at him. They do. Sandy stops Pearl from running at Krabs. Krabs tells SpongeBob to respect him, but SpongeBob retorts "I'm in charge here Krabs. You tell me how the hell you're alive, then tell me how the hell you got here, then YOU are gonna respect ME." Krabs complies and begins his story. After being shot by Squidward Krabs made it to the Chum Bucket/base hospital and patched himself up. Nearly everyone was killed or had fled. At this point SpongeBob punches him in the face, and tells him it was his fault everyone died. Krabs glares at him but continues. After stealing a jeep with guns and food and water Krabs left Bikini Bottom and proceeded into the kelp woods. He then found an empty RV and stole gas and food and water from it after killing a few walkers. He then raided a cabin and the woods and slept there for the night. He then made his way past Los Fishoges and into the woods, where he met up with the gang. 13-Mutiny Later in the night SpongeBob goes up to the deck because he can't sleep. He spots Krabs standing over the unconscious (but still alive) body of Larry. SpongeBob pulls a gun on Krabs and asks him what the hell this is about. Krabs says he isn't gonna take orders from a sea sponge. SpongeBob shoots him in the arm. Krabs lunges at SpongeBob and the two fight. SpongeBob stabs Krabs to death and throws his body overboard before calling and meeting and telling everyone. Pearl is upset but understands her father was nuts. The next morning Harold and Squidbrett get in a fight over a AK-47. Vincent commits suicide by shooting himself and falling overboard. He leaves a note that said he watched his 3 year old twin boys and his wife die, so he had no more will to live. SpongeBob tells everyone they have to remember Vincent and honer him, but also remind themselves not to commit suicide as they must forge ahead. 14-A New Home Sandy asks everyone to turn in their phones for her invention and they comply since they can't use them anymore. Later the river leads the boat into a massive lake with a massive island in the center. SpongeBob decides this is the perfect home. After cutting down some kelp trees from the mainland the gang builds some kelp huts on the island. We fade out then fade in 3 weeks later. Everyone is happy, the new fort has become a working town. SpongeBob decides to hold a democratic election for a new leader. No-one runs against him and he is re-elected 100%. He says the town (dubbed New Bottom) will elect a leader every 6 months. He also says town leaders can serve 2 terms. SpongeBob establishes a police department led by Jon, with Rob and Squidbrett (who used to be a deputy) as members. He builds a clinic headed by Harold, who used to be a doctor. He also builds a school and library led by Poppy. A week later SpongeBob decides to have an expedition out into the woods to find more survivors and resources. He chooses Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Sheldon and Chip to come with him. 15-The Expedition Early the next morning the exploration group leaves and proceeds into the woods. Later on the group finds an abandoned jeep and loots it. SpongeBob asks Sandy what her device does, and she says she'll tell him when it's finished. We see a yellow-eyed creature staring at them from behind some bushes. Back at New Bottom Larry is temporary leader. Rich and Harold are skipping stones when a lone mermaid swims up to them. It is none other than Mindy Poseidon. Back in the woods we see the gang fighting walkers. They narrowly escape and make it back to New Bottom. Patrick is overjoyed to be re-united with Mindy. Sandy goes to her house and pulls out of her clothes a device she stole from the jeep. She attaches it to her invention. Later in the Town Hall Harold is addressing the town's inhabitants. He says they won't survive much longer. SpongeBob disagrees. Harold tries to yell at SpongeBob, but Sandy, Patrick and Squidward -SpongeBob's new guard force- stop him from attacking SpongeBob. Late that night Harold picks up a Glock with a silencer and sneaks into SpongeBob's house (the town leader's home). He puts the gun to SpongeBob's head. A gun goes off. Harold falls to the ground, dead. SpongeBob jumps up to find Sandy and Patrick standing there, Sandy holding up a Glock. Season 2 1-A New Dawn The next day Rich and Jon toss Harold's body into the lake. Later on SpongeBob calls a meeting in the Town Hall. He says they discovered an empty med bottle in Harold's house, meaning he was nuts. Later on SpongeBob and Sandy are playing a game of Go Fish in SpongeBob's living room. He tells her he is happy some order is returning. She smiles and says they can maybe re-establish society. We cut to Patrick and Mindy talking in the town's park. We then pan to Squidward who is watching them and looking at a picture of himself with Squilvia. We cut to Timmy playing with a slingshot, shooting tin cans and smiling. Poppy walks up to him. She asks him how he's doing, and he says he's doing fine and wants to enroll in her school. She is very happy to hear this and says he's welcome to. We cut to the watch tower where Chip, armed with a sniper, is watching for walkers. Suddenly he spots a raft of 3 people rowing towards New Bottom's island. Chip jumps down and informs SpongeBob. SpongeBob, along with Patrick, Ron, Jon and Chip go to the raft, which is docking. SpongeBob draws his Glock and asks the survivors who they are. They respond: Jimmy Haroldson, age 28, species Fish Carl McSalom, age 30, species Fish Rick Brown, age 35, species Fish SpongeBob allows them to join after a medical check. 2-The Siege The yhact SpongeBob stole has been turned into the town's entertainment center. Everyone is quite happy. Life proceeds on. 4 weeks after the new survivors were rescued they have made friends and are quite happy. We cut to Squidward speaking with SpongeBob. Squidward says he worries about what will happen next, since they have an issue. SpongeBob asks what the issue is, and Squidward says they will have to expand the town eventually. SpongeBob agrees, and the next day organizes a building project by using dirt to expand the island. SpongeBob looks around and asks where the hell Rick is. We then cut to Rick. He is watching his hand slowly turn rotted. He then rushes out to the others and begs SpongeBob to cut his hand off. SpongeBob, surprised, agrees, and Squidward uses an axe to cut Rick's right hand off. Later on we see Rick, going crazy from the infection, which apparently passed through his hand before it was removed. he collapses, zombified. Now a walker he rises up and stagers out of his hut. He spots Timmy, playing with a slingshot. Timmy spins around, spots the zombified Rick, pulls a gun and shoot him. He informs SpongeBob, who has Rick's body thrown into the water. We cut to the woods. The Tattletale Strangler, armed with guns and knives, stalks through the woods. He then spots the island. It is night. He then leads a group of walkers into a boat and, from another boat, pulls them to the island. Chip, on sniper duty, spots the Strangler and his boats and informs SpongeBob. SpongeBob gets Patrick, Sandy, Larry, Sheldon, Rich, Squidward, Rob and Jon as the town's defense force. The 15 walkers de-board their craft and stager through New Bottom. The Strangler laughs at SpongeBob who is facing him. Then, as in karma, the Strangler gets bitten on the should and is devoured by walkers. "You get what you give, you shitbag." SpongeBob says. Carl is bravely killed protecting Timmy. Timmy, enraged, picks up a AK-47 and kills 4 walkers. Later in the night all the walkers are killed and takin back to the mainland to decompose. We cut to a wide shot of the entire gang standing at the shores of New Bottom Island. We fade to black. 3-The Raid We open with a meeting in the Town Hall. SpongeBob is organizing a raid to find more survivors and supplies. He chooses Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Larry. They set off. In the woods they find and loot a old trailer and met 3 new survivors: Dom Whale, age 35, species Fish Jack McTang, age 41, species Fish Patricia Mini, age 31, species Fish Back in New Bottom things are going pretty good. Everyone is happy and healthy. Sandy's device is nearly complete. Patricia turns into a walker and is put down by Rich.Category:TV Shows